The coming day
by the.almighty.kio
Summary: what's happening to momo as she tries to go through life with someone, not to her knowledge, watching her. will she take a stand or fall into the depths of her nightmares. momo/toshiro
1. Chapter 1

so this is my very first fanfic, so i dont really know if it's any good. i dont own bleach.

The coming day

Chapter 1

"Don't cry, be the good girl I know you are."

That was the last thing I heard before my world became a whirl of darkness.

I woke in a dark room. There's a table at the other end of the room, theres something on top of it. Something shiny and had a silvery metallic glint to it. As my vision focuses, I can somewhat see what the object on the table is. Then I notice there isn't just one object there are many of them. Knives. Lots of knives. Some covered in blood and some not. The blood dripping from the table onto the cold concrete floor, creating velvety red pools around the base of the table.

I look farther past the table and see a blunt wooden object of some kind, a baseball bat perhaps. The bat, just like the knives is covered in blood.

I wish I could know where I am, I can't really tell. All I know is that my vision is hazy. I can't move, I'm stuck, my numb body won't move. Whoever bought me here has tied my hands behind my back, and I'm lying limp on the floor.

The room has one simple light hanging down from the ceiling. There's a window to the left of the table. Through that window I see a man standing in another room. His dark brown hair slicked back, and his cold eyes that used to be so warm and caring. He glares at me with menacing brown eyes. His smirk changes to an evil twisted grin. He has a plan, a cruel plan, and I don't think I want to know what it is.

He looks at me with his cruel grin, almost like he's happy I'm in pain, suffering and cowering before him. I lay here, on the freezing cold concrete floor, bleeding. My abdomen completely oozing out the red velvety liquid.

I want to get up and run, but I am too weak. I want to scream out, to let someone know I'm down here, but the blood in my throat prevents my pleas from being heard. I know that if I do manage to scream, it will only prove to satisfy him in his murderous doings.

I want to cry, but I have no more tears left to shed, all my tears have dried on my cheeks. Though I don't cry out of fright or self-pity, the tears I shed are for my husband. He is to the right of the table, his face so bashed a bruised I wouldn't have been able to recognize him had I not witnessed the event for my self. The blood on the wooden ball bat is the indicator that it was the weapon use to silence him. With one fowl strike to the head, leaving a gaping hole in his skull. Just like that, the love of my life taken away from me, never for his gorgeous eyes to open again.

The floor is almost completely covered in blood, most of it being mine. The never healing wounds through my stomach and chest, and the rapid flow of blood vacating my body.

I have nothing left, no friends, no family, he's killed them all. so now I'm alone, I'm left to wonder what it is he wants from me. Now all that's is myself and _him._

Then I notice it, he is no longer looking at me through the window, in fact he's not in the other room at all. I hear a door door our of view open behind me.

I watch him as he comes into view, walk to the other side of the room and grab the bloody bat. As he walks toward me with that evil grin still plastered on his face, he kicks my husbands dead body out of the way. I can't even begin to think of what he want to do with me this time.

He stands before me, smiling as he raises the bat over his head.

"your lacking on the fun side of this, scream a little why don't you ." he says, still like a maniac smiling

Then he brings the bat down with ferocious speed and power. Before I could react, my world went black once more.

an, was it any good?


	2. Chapter 2

kay so here chapter 2 sorry it took so long i lost my flash drive and had to rewrite everything again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My eyes shoot open as I sit up abruptly. I realize I am no longer in the cold dark room, but on a warm soft surface. It takes me a moment in my drowsy, restless state to notice I'm in the soft comfort of my luxurious king sized bed.

I am no longer bleeding immensely but still clutching my stomach for dear life. There's no life threatening objects in sight, nothing to harm me anymore.

As my eyes nervously roam the room, they finally land on a very worried man sitting next to me.

Turquoise eyes partially hidden behind by a white mess, roamed my sob racked body nervously. He reached over and pulled me into his arms, and stoked me hair lovingly.

"What's wrong, momo?" he asks softly.

I don't reply. I'm afraid that if I do I'll just break into tears and not get anything out.

"c'mon, please tell me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

My words don't even have time to form before me tears are a never ending river. My body trebling as I cry.

"shhh, honey." he says soothingly. He kisses the top of head be fore saying, "I'm here. You're okay, nothing can hurt you here."

"B-but you were dead." I stuttered a little, and my voice cracks towards the end.

"shh. I'm here sweet heart and I'm not going anywhere, dead or alive" he whispered, holding me closer, tighter.

"But I'm dead, he killed me." I say in a shaky voice. I'm sure he knows who I'm talking about, he has to. And if he doesn't then he's obviously been in his own little world.

"It was just a bad dream. You're alive, very much alive, and don't you ever think different." he says confidently. In a more quiet voice he whispers. "Now you try and. . . aw, really?" he jumps in surprise as he notices the wet spot underneath him.

I looked up at him and started crying again, he hates it when I cry and he panics.

"No it's okay, it's okay momo! I'll clean this up, you get some dry clothes okay?" he gets up and goes to grab towels and clean dry sheets. When he returns I stand up so he can take the wet sheet from the bed and put on the dry one.

I look down at my pajamas and my face flushes. My shorts and a bit of my shirt are completely soaked. I start to tear up again and he looks over at me, he walks towards our dresser and grabs one of my T-shirts and a pair of shorts. He comes back and hands them to me, I take them and give him a little smile through my pink tear stained face and walk to the bathroom.

I get cleaned up and into my dry PJ's and walk back into the bedroom, he has the bed set back up and what looks like towels under the clean sheet, and he's in a new pair of sweats.

He put his arm up beckoning me towards him; I crawl into the bed and rest my head on his shoulder as he brings his arm down and around me.

"I'm right here to protect you, so don't worry anymore. Sleep now."

"Thank you, toshiro." I look up at him a little relieved, but I still know the darkness beyond the shadow of my subconscious, and that I won't be sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next time I wake, my sense's are filled with the sweet aroma of bacon and waffles. I get up and out of bed, wrapping myself in a cozy hoodie and slipped on my slippers. I walk through the hall until I get to the stair case. As I stumble a little on my way down, I hear the soft melody of a calm and soothing voice.

I lean in the door way of the kitchen, watching his back as he worked at the stove.

"Good morning, hon." he says as without looking back at me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask in mock surprise.

"Well it obviously wasn't your heavy feet treading down the stairs, not at all." he chuckles as he walks towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my nose. "So how was your sleep after that little . . . incident?"

"It was fine, it could have been better, but you get what you get I guess." I say with a yawn. "So what are you making?" I change the subject so I won't break down again.

"Bacon and waffles with star fruit." he says with a grin. He's always had a strange taste in food, so the combination seemed natural to us.

"What?" I ask "what's that look for?" now I'm suspicious.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of the time you tried making bacon, you almost blew up the entire kitchen." he says through his fit of laughter.

"Well at least I have no trouble eating it." woops, shouldn't have said that.

"Ya, you have no problem with that!" he says teasing me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I was just saying you kinda eat a lot." He states nervousness drenching his tone. "Now that I think about it, you have been eating a lot more than usual lately." he whispers to himself more than me.

"So you are calling me fat. Well I'm sorry, I'm eating for two!" my hands whip up to cover my mouth, but they didn't catch my words in time and let them out. It's been on my mind for a while but I wasn't planning on telling him this way.

He was shocked for a minute, and then his eye's lit up with joy. "Do you mean . . . ?" he doesn't finish, but I know what he was going to ask.

I answer his unfinished question. "Yes, about three weeks in." I say with a smile.

By now you're probably wandering who I am and what's happening. Well, my name is Carina Taylor, and the man with me is my husband Toshiro. We've been married for about three years now. We met when I was four years old. My father got transferred for work, and so we moved from Calgary, Alberta, to Tofino, British Columbia. The warm weather was foreign to me but the heat was much better than snow and ice.

We had just had the moving trucks arrive when some of our new neighbors came to help us with moving in. Moving boxes and carrying heavy stuff that my childish brain couldn't identify. There was one couple, the Hitsugaya's, I liked especially. They were very nice. They had a son one year older than me, so when we got in the way our parents told us to go play.

He was quiet most of the time, so I spent the entire day just to try to get him to talk to me. Almost all of the time he just pretended I wasn't there, until I tripped over one of the steps to get back into the house, I had fallen into one of his toy trucks his parents brought over for us to play with. When I fell on it, it started to roll away with me sort of on top of it.

When it happened I almost hadn't noticed it, but behind me I heard a giggle, and soon it turned into a full out gut busting laugh, when he finished his laughing he sat up from where he was previously rolling on the ground, he looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Do I look funny to you?" I asked with annoyance clear in my voice. Toshiro laughed and shook his head.

"You think it's funny when someone trips, or gets hurt?" he shakes his head again and I've finally had it. "Than what is it your laughing about?"

He laughs again and points – me still lying on the toy truck – at my butt, "I can see your panties!" he yells out.

I rolled over as fast as I could and quickly pulled my skirt between my legs to cover up. He just kept laugh at my reaction. "I hate boys!" I yell as loud as I could and ran into the house with tears welling in my eyes.

I ran into my mother in my mad dash for somewhere safe to cry. She knelt down beside me wiping my tears away. "What wrong honey?" she asks calmly.

"He's a big meanie head!" I shout through the bouts of tears and sob racking my small frame.

"Oh, he can't be that bad, just give him a chance." Mother said, she smiled at me and patted my head. Just then Toshiro's mother came around the corner, with the small boy in tow.

"I'm sorry, Retsu. For his behavior, he's usually a good boy, Toshiro say you're sorry to momo." She said in a stern tone as she ran her hand through his snow white hair.

He looked up at me with a glare, "I'm sorry momo." he said in a defeated tone, and then he looked back at me with a wicked grin. "But you did look really funny when you tripped and slid away." He laughed again.

After that we became the best of friends, why I don't know exactly, we argued so much. Other than arguing we were practically inseparable, the 'inseparable duo' our parents called us, we were always together even in school. He was a grade ahead of me but that didn't stop us from playing together at recess, lunch and at home.

We told each other everything, we still do. When ever I was in trouble he was always there to help. Like in high school it was my first year I had a third year ask me out and I said no, he had asked a few more time and I had kept saying no. One day he started following me home and even though I was with Toshiro I still felt a little scared. Toshiro noticed and looked behind us, then looked back to me.

"Is that guy still following you around?" he asked, I nodded. I shivered as a cool spring breeze passed by, Toshiro looked up at me – he's always been short, I'm only about an inch taller though – he smiled and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, he was hardly ever like this he always fought away whenever I tried to hug him now he's being all touchy feely? "Just play along and hope he goes away." he says as he kisses my cheek, glances back a little, "damn." He whispers.

He let go of me and turned around and looks at the tall boy, "Why the hell are you following us?" Toshiro questioned irritably.

The boy stood still for a moment "Because I wonna talk to Hinamori, not some shrimp elementary student like you." He said in a sort of angry voice.

"Well go away I don't want to talk to you, stop following me!" I yelled, tears starting to form in my eyes. Toshiro noticed the tears start to form and stream down my cheeks, his eyes went wide and I could see the panic start to form on his face. He's always hated it when I cry, and usually I used it to my advantage, but these were genuine tears of fright.

"Just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want to talk to someone who's been stalking her constantly." Toshiro said frustrated, glaring at the older, taller boy.

"And how do you no that small fry, have you been hanging around your babysitter without her knowing, maybe?" he sad in a taunting tone.

The vain on his forehead started to pop out in frustration; I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. "I'm not a little kid, and she's not my babysitter. If anything I'm hers, with all the trouble she gets in." he finished in a whisper more talking to himself than the other boy. "Just leave us alone and I wont be forced to hurt you" called to the boy standing a few yards away.

"You, hurt me? ya right you probably couldn't get a hit even if you tried." The boy called back.

"We'll see about that." Toshiro smirked, walking towards the tall boy and standing in front of him, smirking again.

The boy looked furiously at the triumphant look on Toshiro's face. He pulled his hand back ready for a punch, but as soon as he tried to bring his hand down it was grabbed in the grip of Toshiro's hand and twisted around to his back. He yelled out in pain as his arm was twisted almost to the point of breaking.

"How'd I do for not being able to get in a hit?" Toshiro chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Let go of me you freak!" the boy screamed.

"Not until you promise to leave momo alone, don't talk to her, don't think about her, don't even look at her, and stop following her" Toshiro said in a menacing voice.

"Okay, I promise man, I promise." The boy started to cry as he made his promises.

Anyway back to the point.

We stayed together all throughout our grade school years and into college. We went on dates here ant there, but we were never really 'dating,' it never really worked for us we were happier as friends. That's all we were just friends going out to enjoy a weekend and have fun, we always went out together. People had thought we were dating since we kept blowing off our other friend to hang out with each other, but we always set them straight and told them we weren't.

At least that's what he believed – we weren't dating I mean – but it was so much more for me, but since I thought he didn't feel the same way about me I kept the feelings buried deep. By the time I noticed how strong and deep my feelings had gotten, I was already in love with him more than anyone could imagine. I had fallen so far down I couldn't pull myself out no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I was drowning in the love I felt towards my best friend.


End file.
